


Can You Lift Me?

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azrael is Aziraphale, Azrael is Stonk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic based off Fan Comic, M/M, Oral Sex, Raphael Weighs Nothing, Raphael is Crowley, Strength Kink, ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Raphael wakes from an interesting dream, and finds himself questioning Azrael’s strength... Which turns into something a bit more.For DianaCrimsonia’s 1 Year DTIYS 😘
Relationships: Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Can You Lift Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This was written for the amazing DianaCrimsonia’s 1 year anniversary DTIYS! (Go to IG and check it out immediately, because honestly if you’re not reading IO, what are you doing with your life!)
> 
> Anywho... SOMEONE mentioned wall sex in a comment and when my mind gets going well... See for yourself.
> 
> Congratulations DianaCrimsonia on one year of these amazing boys, inspiring me to write them boinking for all of eternity. Maybe someday I’ll write them not boinking... Maybe not haha. 😉 You are a wonderful human being and the world is that much brighter for it! ✨🦉

It was a large owl that swooped down and picked Raphael up from his flower garden. It carried his body up into the air, through the stars. Raphael was pleasantly surprised at the strength it had. They maneuvered into the sky, soaring beyond the clouds. A pleasant smile spread across Raphael’s face. His eyes closed as the wind blew through his hair. It was a taste of freedom, in the stars he so loved and cherished, the full moon casting a warm glow in the darkness. His arms spread out to the side, a small laugh left his lips.

“Sunshine…”

Raphael’s smile grew as the warmth of the sun kissed his cheeks. They were flying toward the East, into the morning light. It was beautiful, the sky full of oranges and blues, bringing the world to life and tucking the night in to rest. He lifted his chin and let out a sigh, ignoring the beast’s talons that dug into him.

“Hey…”

Raphael gasped and looked up. It wasn’t an owl?! It was a  _ beast _ ! A giant, furry, owlbear  _ beast _ . It looked down at Raphael, it’s enormous wingspan flapping, great horns sticking out from above amber eyes like daggers. Raphael gasped and clenched his eyes shut. A cry left his throat.

“Azrael!”

Azrael was sitting beside Raphael, leaning back against the headboard. It was morning, and Raphael was safely in their bed. Azrael was shaking his arm with a concerned frown.

“Hey… You alright?”

“Dream… Owlbear…” Raphael shrunk under the sheets, only his eyes and shining hair poking out, “I’m alright.”

“You were smiling, and then you yelled. That’s alright?”

“No! Well, yes. You almost dropped me! We were flying so high, and you were an owl first, then you changed. It’s really your fault.”

Azrael furrowed his brow and closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to hold his forehead in response. 

“Your dream. Was my fault?”

“Yes. Because um… Well I’ve been thinking, see.” Raphael came out from under the sheets quickly and sat up. His legs crossed under him and he leaned forward, “How much can you lift?”

Azrael’s hand dropped. He kept his eyes squinting together and shook his head, standing up, “I can lift enough.” He shrugged off. Where was this conversation even going? He gave a snap and dressed himself, leaving the room so to start his day.

Raphael jumped up out of bed and gave a snap as he walked, dressing himself as well and following Azrael. He knew his train of thought was a little well… jumbled, but there really was a point to it at the end. A point he knew Azrael would enjoy just as much as he did.

“See, I was thinking. Owlbears are known to be these great well…  _ beasts _ , right? Um… Don’t be insulted, I was doing research. Maybe that explains my dreaming?”

“Of course.”

Raphael continued speaking, following Azrael through his morning routine, “So they can grow… I mean you’re um… Your wingspan must be massive!” Raphael held his arms out to the side to animate his point, “Usually animals like owls can’t lift more than their weight but if you-”

“Raphael… Get to the point?” Azrael raised his eyebrow, sipping the coffee that he had brewed, poured, and already drank half of in the time of Raphael’s rambling.

“Can you lift _ me _ ?”

“I think an ant could lift you, Sunshine.” Azrael smirked.

“No, no!” Raphael flushed softly, “Can you um…  _ lift _ me. Up. Way up.” He pointed toward the ceiling.

“I’m really not following this.”

Raphael whined and took Azrael’s coffee from him, setting it on the counter. He received a grunt, but continued to stand before Azrael, too shy to ask for what he really wanted.

“Lift me up. On your shoulder.” He asked.

“Why?” Azrael raised an eyebrow and smirked, “There’s more to this, isn’t there?”

“Yes. Just… Do it.” 

“As you wish, Sunshine.”

Azrael put his hands on Raphael’s small waist and, as if he were a ragdoll, picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Raphael gasped and flailed a bit, hands looking to steady himself as Azrael held him easily with one hand.

“Az!”

“Like this?” Azrael glanced up with a humored grin.

“Y- Yes!” Raphael’s hand wound up grabbing into Azrael’s hair as he tried to keep his balance. Azrael leaned into the tug and tilted his head to the side, when he realized just exactly what Raphael could be up to with this little game. He was at perfect eye level, his hand squeezing his waist, and Raphael was maybe not so much panicked, as he was aroused by the action of being lifted so easily.

“Want to go higher?”

“No!” Raphael squeezed the hand in Azrael’s hair tighter.

“Want to get down?”

“Um…” 

Azrael raised a curious eyebrow. He was glad he skipped coffee for this. It was very amusing, and he could feel his own body getting a bit aroused.

“You want to tell me what I’m doing? Or should I assume?”

“Well... I um… See the thing- Oh!” 

Raphael yelped as Azrael carried him back into the bedroom, causing him to duck through the doorways. Once they reached their destination, he swallowed nervously.

“The wall?” Azrael nuzzled into his thigh, his hand rubbing Raphael’s ass where he gripped it, the other sneaking up his thigh, “We’ve definitely used the wall before…”

“Not like this...” Raphael’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder. Azrael pondered a moment and a smile tugged at his lips.

“You’re quite naughty this morning.” Azrael purred, “We have to do some rearranging here, and you may want to lose your clothes.”

Raphael squirmed on Azrael’s shoulder and nodded. He was slowly lowered to the ground, his body rubbing against Azrael’s chest. First long legs, then his torso, then finally thin arms held Azrael’s strong shoulders as his toes hit the ground. They were eye to eye, and breathless. Strong hands held Raphael’s waist, keeping bodies pressed together as their eyes caught.

“What is it you want?” Azrael breathed, nose brushing against Raphael’s. Raphael whimpered and leaned in for a kiss, but whimpered softly as Azrael leaned away.

“You, darling…” Raphael whimpered, leaning in again. Their lips finally met, their kissing needy and wanting, full of lust and desire. A moan left Raphael’s lips as a thick finger started to stroke down the front of his shirt. Each button came undone because Azrael wordlessly demanded it to. At once, his sweater vest was gone, and his shirt was hanging off of thin arms. Azrael pulled away a moment and tilted his head, looking down. He thought, tongue coming out to lick his lips.

“You want me…”

“Yes…” Raphael gasped as Azrael’s finger stroked his cock over his pants.

“To do this…”

“Oh… Yes…” His pants came undone.

“On my shoulders.”

“Aah… Yesss…” Raphael hissed as his pants, socks, and shoes disappeared. He was left only in his white dress shirt. Azrael felt his cock twitch at his lover’s sounds. They were delightful, delicious to listen to and he ate them right up. Anything to please Raphael, especially when it came to his delectable body.

“Suit yourself.” Azrael purred. He bent down, and in one swift motion lifted Raphael high off the ground, “Legs over my shoulders, Star.” 

Raphael’s body was sparking in delight. He hooked his legs over Azrael as requested, and dared to look down. A gasp left his throat, followed shortly by a needy whimper. Azrael’s head was between his knees, those strong hands were gripping his waist. Azrael moved them, Raphael felt himself going backwards and suddenly his back was pressing up against the wall. It was cool through his shirt, giving him extra leverage at his odd position.

“Ah- Azrael…” He trembled in anticipation, his cock twitching in front of Azrael’s face.

“Why didn’t we think of this before?” 

Azrael pulled Raphael up just perfectly and leaned forward, licking a thick strip over the underside of his cock. Raphael’s head thunked back into the wall with a gasp, his hands slipping quickly into Azrael’s hair. That devilish tongue flicked over the tip, licking the bead of precum greedily. He kept his gaze focused up, watching Raphael’s face twist in pleasure.

“Oh… Darling…” Raphael moaned, hands tightening. Azrael hummed at the pull, lips wrapping around and sucking at his tip. Slowly, he took him in, enveloping every velvety inch down his throat. He swallowed as their eyes met, his lips stretched around Raphael’s cock. 

He started to move, retracting back slowly at first, hands grasping at his perfectly plump ass. Gradually Azrael was moving faster, his head bobbing around his cock and sucking harder. Raphael squeezed his hair and threw his head back, crying out. 

“Azrael… Azrael darling… Oh… Oh please…!” His hips thrust forward, panting hard. Azrael hummed and lifted a hand, giving a quiet snap. His fingers were now lubricated, and he slipped the hand underneath Raphael. They traced a line over his perineum, before pausing to circling his hole. Raphael gave a mewl as one digit pressed into him, thrusting gently as Azrael took in his entire length.

“Aah… I’m sah- so close… Azrael…” Raphael grabbed his hair tighter. His thighs trembled around Azrael, his breath ragged and hard to come by. 

Azrael pulled his mouth away with a pop, quickly shoving a second finger inside.

“Not yet.” Azrael panted out, mouth wet with spit. He thrust two fingers in, watching Raphael losing control and his head falling back into the wall again.

“Azrael I  _ can’t _ …” Raphael sobbed, moans leaving him every time Azrael’s fingers fucked into him.

“One more, My Star…” Azrael’s tongue flicked out, licking the tip of his leaking cock, “One more… I want you to come down my throat.”

Azrael pushed a third finger into Raphael, his mouth wrapping back around his cock and swallowing him down to the hilt. It was too much, yet just enough. Raphael’s hands grasped at Azrael’s hair tightly and his thighs squeezed around his head. He hunched over Azrael’s head, his hair curtaining around his face. Raphael shouted, coming in waves down his throat, his body trembling over Azrael in this new position. The entire room lit up like a supernova, Raphael’s body giving off warm sparks and light. 

Azrael swallowed his spend, tongue licking around his softening cock and he finally pulled away, breathless.

“Azrael…”

“I’m not done with you.”

Raphael’s eyes flew open, still catching his breath as those three fingers were finally removed from inside him. Azrael lowered Raphael’s spent body down, thin knees hooking over his elbows and his back leaning into the wall. He flicked a finger and his pants came undone. His hand reached in and grabbed his straining cock, lubricating it with a single stroke.

“Azrael… Come inside me…” Raphael whispered, catching his mouth quickly, passionately. Azrael groaned and lined himself up, kissing down Raphael’s chest and pausing just a moment.

“Do you need me to wait?”

“N- No, please!” Raphael begged, pushing down against Azrael’s cock that was against his hole, “Please, Azrael inside me…”

“Shit.” Azrael grunted and thrust up, his hands moving to grasp Raphael’s ass tightly. Raphael nearly screamed and his arms wrapped around Azrael tightly, back arching. He was wrecked, his brain having just been sucked clean out of his cock a moment ago. A sob left his throat as he pushed down against Azrael, trying to bounce on his cock, to ride him with what energy he had.

“Azrael…” He whined, thrusting down, “Pleeease!”

Azrael growled and grabbed Raphael’s hips, thrusting up roughly. He leaned up and bit Raphael’s neck as he slammed into him, grunting and groaning.

“So… tight… My Star…”

“Ah… Darling  _ more _ …!”

Azrael leaned up, kissing Raphael deeply. He pushed him against the wall and moaned into his mouth. He knew it wasn’t going to last long, he was already too far gone from before. 

“Raphael…  _ Shit _ !” He thrust up several times before releasing into Raphael, crying out against his mouth. 

It took all of his energy to keep Raphael in his arms as he walked him to their bed, laying his beautiful star down under his spent body. He was certainly a vision, his white shirt still on and a crumpled mess around his wrecked body.

“Azrael… My love…”

“Why… Have we not done that before…”

“I never dreamed about you like that I suppose… Big… Big strong… You were carrying me through the sky…” Raphael smiled lovingly, stroking through Azrael’s mane as he settled in on the bed, “You could do that one time… couldn’t you?”

Azrael stroked a hand down his lover's thin body, lost in thought. 

“You want me to carry you through the sky?” Azrael asked. He gave a snap, their clothing now completely removed itself. Raphael smiled, helping with a snap of his own to clean their bodies. Naked and clean, Azrael pulled Raphael close to his body and kissed his forehead.

“Mm… Sounds romantic when you say it like that.” Raphael blushed, hands coming to touch his cheeks, “It could be a date! We could even have a picnic!”

“Why can’t  _ you _ just fly?”

“That’s no fun. Could I ride on your back?”

“You’re pushing your luck, Sunshine.” Azrael shook his head, amused. He leaned down and kissed his Star, pulling the blankets over them as they cuddled in together. 


End file.
